james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:OrbFu
¡Bienvenido! Hola OrbFu. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Avatar Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Avatar Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Angela Buenas He estado revisando esta wiki sobre Avatar y veo que hay muy pocas cosas en ella. Por ejemplo, faltan muchas infoboxes y plantillas, las cuales pueden crearse fácilmente. Tan sólo necesitaría el permiso para hacerlo, y que alguien me lo pida ^^. Ahí queda eso. También me gustaría poder contactar con algún administrador hispanohablante si lo hubiera. Muchas gracias Ikran makto 12:58 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :Pues sí, no hay mucho del wiki hasta ahora. No he tenido el tiempo que esperaba. No estoy seguro que hagan falta muchas fichas (o infoboxes si prefieres), pues la mayoría de las que he visto en Avatar Wiki inglés no me parecen muy útiles, pero bueno. Lo que me parece la falta más grave son los personajes, animales, y lugares de la peli. Si quieres hacer algunos plantillas para crear algunos esbozos rápidamente para que más tarde los ampliemos, siéntate libre. :) OrbFu 17:18 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Bien, entonces empezaré a hacer algunas plantillas desde cero, a ver qué tal salen, y traduciré algunos artículos. Irayo ma tsmukan, ulte Eywa ngahu! Kìyevame Ikran makto 17:27 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola ayudare en lo que pueda con nuevas ediciones, si necesitas algo dimelo. Un Saludo Hola OrbFu Hola, OrbFu, oh, te diré que este wiki no funciona la MediaWiki:Welcome que da la bienvenida a todos los usuarios y IPs, la página de usuario y página de discusión es necesario poner la plantilla para atraer usuarios, si no quieres que los ponga, que los deje en rojo, entonces, me quedaré con los brazos caídos en este wiki y solo me limito a ver con tan solo 25 artículos de avatar y otros artículos de empresas, actores, actrices, idiomas, lenguajes que no concuerdan con avatar.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 22:28 19 mar 2010 (UTC) :No estoy convencido de que poner una plantilla de página de usuario ayude para atraer a nadie, pero sí que es un bug (o, por lo menos, un error de documentación) que no daba la bienvenida a usuarios. Espero que funcione ahora. No veo mucho valor en dejar mensajes para IPs porque hoy en día son más comunes los IPs dinámicos que los fijos. OrbFu 09:35 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola orbfu soy Fero hola estoy trasladando y traduciendo la portada en ingles de avatarwikia a esta en español, y estoy trabajando en toda esta wikia, tu ayuda seria bienvenida, y seria muy bueno que avises, informes a otros users que hablen o entiendan español que vuelvan a visitar esta edicion es español, spanish speakers are really welcome here, in this reactivated wikia, inclusive if they are now active in english wikia--Fero 01:44 10 may 2010 (UTC) Hi OrbFu Hi! I'm Matias Arana, the creator of the english Avatar Wiki. I've seen this wiki is pretty much abandoned and in a very bad condition. I'd like to improve it along with another user called ElMengu. We're both spanish native speakers, so we will be translating some articles. Also, we'de like you to have our skin and wordmark, according to Wikia's new look. You can copy our code here. Tell me if you need something else ;) --[[User:Matias Arana|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk IRC 23:31 25 oct 2010 (UTC)